Spiked Punch
by JanxAngel
Summary: After 50 years in cold sleep due to the gate accident, Lupin and gang are loose once more. This time however they've got the Bebop crew after their bounty! Will they be brought in by the Cowboys or will they make the galaxy remember the name Lupin III?
1. Prologue

---Prologue---  
  
Tires scream as the car takes another sharp, almost 90 degree corner, and then the accelerator slams down again, making the car jump forward as the tires grip the road once more. Gears mesh as the shifter moves smoothly through it's settings, bringing the little car back up to top speed in no time. The driver is an expert racer and though he's more used to Formula 1 cars, he's no slouch with street vehicles either. His partner is riding shotgun, and leans out the window as they start down the street. He draws his magnum and fires at the tires of the cars in pursuit. A third man rides in the back, a calm in the storm of chaos, balanced and at peace. Sitting cross-legged on the seat, sword against his shoulder, he contemplates the nature of the universe, his place within it, and the gang's latest heist. Mainly how they are planning to get away from their pursuers. Next to him sits a leggy blonde woman that most would call a bombshell. She's asking the driver over and over how they plan to get away. She tells him where to turn as she knows this city well.  
This would have been another day's work for Lupin III and his gang of thieves if it were any other day. After a relentless, breathtaking, adrenaline filled chase, they would have gotten away to share the spoils of their adventure. If it were any other day. But this is not any other day. This is the day when the world as people knew it ended. This is that fateful day in 2021 when the sky filled with a light brighter than the sun, when the moon came apart and fell to earth. This was the day that the Gate on the Moon met with it's fatal accident and shredded itself and the world. Many people died that day. Many more were wounded beyond help. Those with money were placed into cold sleep to hopefully be awakened when they could be healed.  
As a matter of course Lupin and his gang had made arrangements to have any medical needs taken care of in case the worst should happen and they became somehow incapacitated. They were found near the outskirts of the city still in the car, but a building had fallen on them. While the car saved them from being crushed, the building shielded them from the worst of the radiation damage that had taken so many other lives. However their injuries were still grievous and as plans clicked into place, false identities surfaced, accounts were activated and suddenly they were legitimately wealthy tourists who needed to be placed into cold sleep to await treatment as soon as possible.  
Now it is 2071, medical technology and a backlog of patients has finally met. Today is a new day unlike any other. Today is the day that Arsene Lupin III, Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa, and Fujiko Mine are awaking from their 50 years asleep. Today is the day of their rebirth into a new world. How will they face this future? What will they do with their second chance at life?  
  
What are you nuts or something? They're gonna steal everything that's not nailed down and make the galaxy remember the name of the world's greatest thief forever!  
  
This is my first fanfic. Please R/R. Also a note: Lupin in the manga and Lupin in the anime act very differently. I write Lupin mostly like the anime, but slip in some manga attitude from time to time. So don't yell that I'm writing Lupin & gang OOC please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin or Cowboy Bebop. This work is by a fan solely for the enjoyment of other fans. So you other fans better ENJOY! 


	2. Chapter 1

---Chapter 1---  
  
The morning begins like many others aboard the ship named Bebop. Jet Black is awake, tending his bonsai, and scrounging breakfast. Spike Spiegel is finishing his morning workout, trying to remove the last of the fuzziness from his mind. Faye Valentine is still sleeping after being out too late again. Radical Edward is saying how hungry she is and working on her computer she calls "Tomato". Ein the dog is watching Ed from a safe distance.  
  
As Jet finishes in the kitchen and brings food out to the living area, Spike walks in and sits down to partake of their meager breakfast. Ed smells the food and quickly grabs a share as well. Ein looks at Ed for his share. "Think we should save Faye some?" Jet asks.  
  
"Nah," replies Spike, "If she can't be up in time to eat it's her problem. Besides, I'll bet she won't be up until lunch time anyway."  
  
"Hmph. Well there won't be any lunch, or dinner, or breakfast anymore if we don't get some income. Not to mention all the maintenance the Bebop and the other ships need. At this rate we might not need to worry about starving because we'll be out of a ship before then! Hey Ed! Haven't you found any bounties yet??" he says as he looks over to Ed. Ed swallows quickly and replies, "Ed is trying Jet-person! But there haven't been any more yet! Ed, Ein & Tomato keep looking!" Spike sighs heavily. Another day with no leads.at least until Big Shot comes on. Maybe then there will be something worth going after. Still, he wished Ed would find something first so they might have a better edge.  
  
---2 weeks ago---  
  
Feeling strangely slow and VERY cold, the man opens his eyes. Well he tries to open his eyes at least. Seems they don't want to open. He lies still for the time being, trying to sort out any clues he can gather about where he is and what is going on. He realizes he is lying in a bed, but doesn't know where. Where was he last? The last thing he remembers is. is. As he casts his mind back, the images come at him in a rush. The chase after their last heist, twisting and turning through the city. Seeing the open road ahead as they lose the last of their pursuers. The blinding flash of light, the sensation of burning & freezing at the same time. The terrible noise of something exploding or falling nearby. The crushing weight collapsing on the car and blotting out the light. The realization that everyone was alive, but only barely. Fujiko's soft hands & sweet voice trying to help them as best she could while they were trapped, switching ID's, making sure they'd be OK if they were all unconscious when they were found. Fujiko. FUJIKO!!!  
  
Lupin's eyes fly open at the memory. He tries to sit up, but is quickly overcome by vertigo. Laying on the bed he quickly sees he's in some sort of hospital. Scanning the room he sees all three of his friends in similar beds. Sighing in relief that they are still all together, he draws some attention from an unseen corner of the room. A woman walks over to the bed and says "Mr. Walters? Are you awake Mr. Walters? Can you hear me?" "I can hear you" Lupin says. "Where am I? What happened to us?"  
  
The woman looks down at him and smiles "I'm quite sure you have many questions Mr. Walters, but I'm afraid they will have to wait a little longer. The doctor will want to explain things to you herself & we want you to have some time awake before we get into details as well."  
  
"When will the doctor be in?" Lupin asks  
  
"Sometime soon. Your friends should be coming around soon as well. Have you tried sitting up yet?" asks the nurse.  
  
"Yes. But I was dizzy. I haven't tried again."  
  
"Try sitting up slowly to avoid getting dizzy. I'll have the orderly bring you something to drink and maybe a snack. That should also help. If you still feel dizzy after eating let someone know."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"It shouldn't be unless the vertigo continues. Then it could be a number of things. Most likely fluid in the ear, but in some rare cases it's more serious."  
  
Lupin starts to ask more questions but is interrupted by the soft moan & rustling of sheets from one of the other beds. Spotting the source of the sound, Lupin sees that Goemon is waking up. Unlike Lupin he opens his eyes, but doesn't try to sit up right away. Goemon's eyes take in the room and fall to rest on Lupin. He tries to speak, but it comes out a coarse whisper. Clearing his throat and licking his dry lips he tries again, "Lupin. What has happened? Where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Lupin replies, "Other than a medical facility I don't have a clue where we are. As for what happened, all I remember was a lot of things at once. Like maybe a bomb went off or something. The last thing I have a clear memory of is all of us stuck under that wall that fell on the car. The nurse here," pointing to the nurse, "won't answer much besides job related questions. Says the doctor will want to explain everything in person. Also says the doctor will be in 'soon'.whatever that means."  
  
As Goemon sits up slowly and then begins to contemplate all he has been told, the nurse comes over to check on him. She goes through a few questions, which Goemon politely yet quickly brushes aside. As she is speaking to him the others begin to awaken as well. The nurse moves quickly to Jigen, and then finally to Fujiko. After she is satisfied that their health is in no danger she leaves while telling them all that some food and drinks will be coming shortly and the doctor will be along a little while after that. When she is safely out of earshot, the four friends begin with Lupin telling them what he knows so far of their situation and then the conversation moves on to each telling the others what they last remember before waking up here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Aboard the Bebop, Ed & Tomato have continued searching most of the morning for new bounties. Ed is about to give up and play a game for a while when the colorful "fish" that swim in her view of cyberspace suddenly get excited and start swimming towards a system on Mars. Tapping a few keys and entering a couple of commands, Ed easily bypasses any encryption and goes looking for what caught the interest of the search program. After a brief minute Ed jumps up from her place on the floor and shouts "Ed found one!!" breaking the silence that had permeated the room all morning. Ein begins barking along with Ed's chanting, increasing the noise. She then jumps around the room looking for the attention of one of the other members of the crew. Spike is the first one to respond to the noise. "Ed would you please be quiet!"  
  
"Spike-person!! Ed found one!" she wails, "Ed found a bounty for Spike- person & Jet-person & Faye-Faye to catch so we can have food!!"  
  
"You found one? Then quit jumping around and show is so we can get to work!" says Spike irritably.  
  
"OK Spike-person!!" shouts Ed as goes to hook Tomato to the monitor. After a moment, the screen jumps to like showing the pictures of four people. Three men & a woman.  
  
"Is this it Ed?" asks Spike, "Don't look like they'd be worth much even all together. How much does it list them for?"  
  
"Hmm. It's coming in now. Look on the screen!"  
  
"700,000 woolongs. Not bad but not great. Maybe Jet or Faye will want to do it. Hey Ed! What are they wanted for?"  
  
"Stealing. They're all sneaky and stuff," Ed says as she imitates sneaking around the room. "It says they stole something really important."  
  
"Thieves eh?" Jet grumbles as he walks in. "How much did you say they were worth?"  
  
"Only 700,000," sighs Spike. "Better than anything else we've had lately but I still don't know if it's worth it."  
  
While Spike and Jet were talking Faye had walked in and began reading the screen. "If you guys don't want it I'll take it. Who in their right mind would turn this down?" Ein barks his agreement with Faye. "See? Even the dog knows this one is hot."  
  
Jet replies, "What are you talking about Faye? It's only 700,000."  
  
"Did you read this, or did Lunkhead just tell you what HE saw?"  
  
"Huh?" Jet looks closer at the screen "Hey Spike, I don't think you read this right."  
  
"What do you mean Jet?" Spike asks.  
  
"I mean this says it's 700,000 EACH for three of them. The leader of this little group is worth 1.5 million all by himself! If all four of them are brought in together it's 4 million total!" Jet exclaims.  
  
Spike looks surprised for a moment then wonders aloud, "What did they steal that's big enough to post that kind of money? Ed you said that they stole something "important". Did it say exactly what they took?"  
  
Ed jumped back in front of Tomato and began punching buttons and waving her hands. "One moment. Ed will find out!" After several moments Ed exclaimed "Found it!! It says they took a private gem collection from someone on Mars. Someone named Guthermann. He runs a big investment company."  
  
"I've heard of the Guthermann gems. It's a good sized collection, including a diamond that's supposed to be as big as your fist. How much of it did they get?" Asks Faye.  
  
Ed raises her goggles, looks at Faye and grins widely. "All of it Faye- Faye!"  
  
So that's Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. Please R/R & I'll be back with Chapter 2 soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin or Cowboy Bebop. By a fan for fans. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"ALL OF IT??" shrieks Faye, "How could they have gotten ALL of it? That collection is huge! When it's taken out for shows they usually only take about a quarter of it and even then it takes two armored cars to carry it. That's. well. it's just impossible they could have gotten it all." she finishes, stamping her foot.  
  
Jet sighs. "We're dealing with some real pros here. No wonder the bounty is so high, if they really did get it all. Any more details about the robbery? Like maybe how they got in, or how they got the jewels out? Any clues they left?" Said Jet leaning over to Edward.  
  
"Yeah! They haven't been able to tell how they got in and there aren't any real clues, but it does say how they got the jewels out." Ed said  
  
"Ok Ed. HOW did they get them out?" Spike asks rolling his eyes.  
  
"OK Spikey-Spike! They took the vault they were in! Right out of the wall!" Ed cheers, doing her little dance.  
  
"WHAT?" all three exclaim!  
  
"They took." Jet says.  
  
"out the." Spike's eye twitches.  
  
"ENTIRE vault." Faye is in shock.  
  
"Yup!" Ed chirps happily.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
---10 days ago---  
  
What a strange situation they woke up in. It was better than most people got, no doubt about that, but still. 50 years asleep. Everything was so different from the world they knew. For starters, they weren't even on Earth anymore, but Mars. The event, the gate disaster, that caused them to be in cold sleep in the first place had caused so much damage that the Earth was barely habitable, and even then only underground.  
  
The thought of never seeing France again the way he remembered was saddening to Lupin. Then he thought of the fact that he and his friends were alive, and there was a whole new world waiting for them. This cheered him up greatly. Lupin was not one to dwell too long on things that couldn't be changed. The other thing he had to brighten his mood was that they were finally out of that hospital. The three days spent there after waking up seemed like it was forever, especially with having to remember to use the names of their fake IDs. Now they were all walking free. There was going to be a lot of adjusting to do but in the meantime.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" asked Jigen.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but after enduring that hospital food, I want to get some real food! Let's find a good restaurant and chow down." Lupin said.  
  
"Do we have enough money? Currency has changed, we need to be sure we will have enough to live on while we figure out our next move." Goemon said  
  
Fujiko spoke up, "I want a good meal as much as you Lupin, but for once I think I have to agree with Goemon. There's still too much we don't know about how things work here yet." She held up her banking stick. "I mean I don't even know where I use this much less how much is on it."  
  
Goemon nodded, "As well as the fact we don't know how much things cost now. It could be a significant change. The hospital did their best to enable us to survive here, but their resources are limited. We must be careful while we learn about this place."  
  
Lupin looked annoyed, "Fine. You guys can starve, but I'm going to eat. I think we can afford one meal before we have to worry. Besides it's better to plan on a full stomach sitting somewhere comfortable, don't you think?"  
  
The rest of the gang looked at each other for a moment before Jigen sighed heavily. They knew when Lupin really wanted to get his way it was either give in or suffer his endless pouting. This time however Jigen at least was going to make him compromise. "All right, we'll go eat. God knows I could go for some decent food," Lupin brightened & Jigen continued "But, we're not going anywhere fancy. A diner or something will be just fine."  
  
Lupin looked disappointed "But Jigen." he began to whine  
  
"No. I'm not going to listen to this today." Jigen stated. "And I'm not going to let you get us into a situation where we're too broke to eat and then have to listen to you carry on how hungry you are." he continued, leveling his finger at Lupin. "I've been working with you too many years to not know your patterns. I've let myself agree with you a lot of the times when I thought you were being foolish, but the situation is just too big this time. Sorry Lupin, but it's a compromise or you go alone." He finished, crossing his arms.  
  
Lupin looked to the others for help, "Goemon?"  
  
"Jigen is right," he said simply  
  
"Fujiko? Fuji-baby?" he said, his eyes growing large & liquid  
"Sorry lover, but this time I have to agree with Jigen, much as I hate to say it."  
  
Lupin sulked, "Well! I expected as much from those two, but not you Fujiko."  
  
"I'm sorry darling. Please come with us, I'd be so lonely without you there." Fujiko said, using the sultry voice that always turned him to jelly. He looked about ready to relent she thought. Just a bit more. "Please. For me?" she said, drawing out the words and pulling the tips of her fingers under his chin with a gentle stroke.  
  
Jigen and Goemon looked away in disgust but heard Lupin say waveringly "Ok Fuji-baby. Anything for you." Lupin looked over at the other two. "So where are we going?"  
  
A short time later the whole gang is sitting at a nearby diner, having just finished placing their orders. "So, now that we're getting some real food, what's the plan?" Jigen asks. "Well," Lupin begins, "we need to figure out how to get some more money. You know, what our first job is going to be. So of course we'll need to get a safe house we can work out of while we plan that & a car or whatever they have like that nowadays would be a good idea too, because after all, I'm sure we'll need one. Then we'll have to figure out where to go to lay low and plan the next job."  
  
Everyone is staring at him as if he's lost his mind totally. Jigen is the first to recover, "I always knew you were crazy but I didn't think you were that crazy! How can you sit there and act like it's just another day and another job? I agree we need to figure out how to earn our way here but I think you've got your priorities a little backwards!"  
  
Lupin looks Jigen straight in the eye and says quietly "Well what do you suggest? That we just get regular jobs? Start living the 9-5 life? Because unless I've been totally wrong about you, all of you, for all these years, none of us are the type that could live that kind of life without withering away. At least not for long. Maybe you think I'm getting ahead of myself, and maybe this time I am," he brightens and continues, "but that's why I've got you guys! You're the ones who think of all that practical stuff, while I'm the creative genius."  
  
This last comment earns many rolled eyes and heavy sighs as they hear Lupin's high opinion of himself once again. "OK Lupin. You're right about us and the 9-5 life." Fujiko replies, "However, I think we should find a place to stay first and foremost. Then we'll figure out our next move. Right now though I need to visit the ladies room. Excuse me."  
  
"I think I'll excuse myself as well before the food gets here. Gotta wash off all those hospital germs!" Lupin says, grinning.  
  
As Lupin follows Fujiko towards the restrooms Goemon says "So Jigen, what do you make of all this?"  
  
"I think we're in over our heads right now. We need more time before we get back to work."  
  
"I agree. I believe that we need to balance our situation better before taking any actions."  
  
"Fujiko is making me uneasy." Jigen says. Goemon gives him a pointed look as he continues, "More than usual at any rate. She's being too nice and cooperative. It's making me nervous. She's usually only like this when she's got a plan and when she's got a plan it usually involves us getting screwed."  
  
Goemon nodded, "I understand your feelings, but in this case I feel I cannot agree as wholeheartedly as I normally would. I believe that in our current situation she is simply staying with those whom she knows, at least until she gains more familiarity with the world we have been thrust into now."  
  
Jigen took a long pull on his drink. "I guess we'll just have to make the best of things as they are for now."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey there everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Dern writer's block. Anyway things should be better now so keep checking back for more frequent updates. I know things have been Lupin heavy right now, but I thought the Lupin gang needed more "establish" time after they awake in the future, as the Bebop crew are "natives". Never fear, the Bebop crew will get their time soon. So enough of my rambling, just R/R please!  
  
By a fan for fans. No copyright infringement intended. No money here either. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"All right," says Spike. "We know they took the vault. That means they'd need somewhere to hide it. Someplace rather large. Since no one has reported spotting a vault lying around, we've got to assume it's an out of the way place. Also transporting something THAT big is a major undertaking, so there's got to be some kind of records for the equipment they'd need."  
  
"I'd also look at possible places that are close to the site of the robbery." Jet says. "Like you said, it's a big job to transport something like that. It's also very conspicuous. The less traveling they had to do with it, the less likely someone will remember seeing something."  
  
"Ed, can you check on whoever rented or bought any heavy equipment anytime in the week before the robbery?" Spike asks.  
  
"Ed will do it! Ed will find them!" She starts singing, "Find the truck, find the crane, find the lift, find the name! Wheeeeee!!" waving her hands and repeating the song as she works, Ein bouncing around her and barking along.  
  
"We'll leave you to work. Tell us when you get something Ok Ed?"  
  
"Ok Spike-Spike!"  
  
"I better go get us on a course for Mars then."  
  
"Ok Jet. I'm gonna go make sure Swordfish will be able to fly by the time we get there. If you see Faye tell her to be ready to work when we hit Mars."  
  
Jet nods and walks off to the bridge to set the Bebop towards Mars, on the trail of Lupin the Third and his gang. "Hmm. I hope we can get this over with quick. I hate dealing with thieves."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Two days ago: Ganymede  
  
The officer sat at the borrowed desk and wondered again if all the paperwork was worth being a cop. Not to mention all the corruption that ran through what passed for the system these days. Mom and Grandfather had both been officers, though Mom becoming a cop had stunned everyone. Mom hadn't seen her father much when she was growing up because of his work. She said that if she couldn't see him at home, then maybe if she became an officer too, maybe she'd see him at work. That was so like Mom. Now it was over. Mom's gala retirement party had been two days ago and now she was settling back down on Ganymede. No one had really understood Grandpa's work like Mom did. Most people looked at what Grandpa did and how long he'd been doing it and thought he was obsessed, or at least crazy. After Mom had been an officer for a while she got a chance to work with her father. He wasn't happy with the idea at first, but soon realized that his daughter was not only an excellent cop, but was really serious about helping him with his work. He had feared that she wanted to work with him to get him to stop and come home, but in the end she proved her father's daughter through and through. After Grandfather died in gate accident, Mom tried to pick up where he left off, but in the aftermath there seemed to be no trail to follow. She decided that instead of pursuing what was no longer there, she would be the best cop she could, but she would always watch for the name that Grandfather had chased until the very end of his days. The name that had been passed on at Mom's retirement. The name that, as the Detective checked reports from Mars, appeared onscreen. The name that had been all but dismissed by most people for fifty years. The name of Lupin the Third. With that Ryoko Zenigata grabbed her coat, put on her Grandfather's old hat, and swept out of the station, taking up the chase once again. No one escaped a Zenigata forever. No one.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Mars  
  
The Bebop flew gracefully through all the myriad lights and animations of the adverts surrounding the approach to the huge crater city below. Water flew up in smooth sheets as the hull cut cleanly through the water, the ship settling to an easy stop near a dock on the edge of town. As the gentle rocking subsided the huge doors on the top deck opened and the Swordfish rolled forward. As it cleared the hangar the engine roared to full life and in a flash of red and afterburner, the Swordfish II leapt from the deck into the sky. As Spike leveled out over the city he thought "I hope this address that Ed turned up leads to something other than another dead end. This whole thing is starting to irritate me." He opens his comm, "Jet. Come in."  
  
"I hear you. What's up?" Jet replies  
  
"Is Faye up yet?"  
  
"Yes. I'm right here." Faye snaps.  
  
"Good. Then you'll be ready when Ed finishes."  
  
"Finishes what Spike?" asks Jet  
  
"These guys not only had to have equipment, but they had to be sleeping somewhere too."  
  
"Ooooohhh." Says Faye. "I see what you're saying. You want Ed to check out hotels and see if we get any matches to the equipment leads?"  
  
"Or at least find out if anyone resembling these guys was staying in the area of the robbery near that time." Jet says.  
  
"Exactly." replies Spike. "Still it's a long shot without a name and those awful pictures. Have you been able to clean those up at all Ed?"  
  
"Not much Spike-person." chants Ed. "The data is very old, and the pictures from the jewel building are even more bad."  
  
"Keep digging. I'm almost to the address." Spike says.  
  
"If Ed finds anything on the hotel angle I'll go check it out." Faye says.  
  
"While you two do that, I'm going to see if I can talk to some people. I might be able to find more info about just who exactly these people are." Jet calls as he walks out of the room. "I'll get in contact with you if I find out anything more."  
  
"We'll do the same. Spike out."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------  
  
Hey everyone. I know this one's a little shorter, but I felt it was a good stopping point. Also I've been a bum and wanted to at least post SOMETHING new for you guys. If this was a comic I'd offer some omake to fill the space, but my art's not that good yet...bah. Anyway I'm still working on this story and I WILL FINISH IT! Even I finish nothing else I will finish this!! Ahem...Sorry bout that. I'll be back with more soon.  
  
By a fan for fans. No money making here. (Really! I don't even have a job right now!) 


End file.
